Possibility
by ThatGirl35
Summary: A brief final drabble for LeviHan week.


LeviHan Week

Prompt: Possibility

He'd just walked into the biggest mess he had witnessed in a long time.

Books were piled haphazardly throughout the small room, papers sticking out different books at random, corners bent and crumpled. Papers, piled near books, on books, on the desk, on two chairs, by the file drawer. Little bits of colored paper were stuck to books and papers in no discernable pattern. And the walls. Papers, some writing, some sketches, some graphs, all with colored papers stuck to them with writing scribbled on them, stuck on the walls. And then there was her. Asleep in her chair, back bent at an awkward angle with her head back as she snored lightly.

Unsurprised, Levi closed the door behind him quietly as he stepped into the room. He walked up to the desk, and sighed internally at the sight of the empty mugs and scraped off dinner plates hiding under the desk. Messy woman.

Moving silently, he gently placed the tray he was carrying onto the most clear space in the desk, being careful to not spill a drop of the tea, or to have the sandwich slide off the plate. His eyes shifted over to the snoozing woman, and his expression softened as he watched her breath in and out peacefully. After a few heartbeats passed by, he reached out to her hair...

...and grabbing her hair, pulled the slumbering woman's head close and his and spoke in a harsh whisper, "Hey, Shitty Glasses, you better wake up right now before I start cleaning this room you call an office. It's cluttered and-" Levi's looked up at the cobwebs in the corner of the room and grimaced. "-Filthy." He finished.

Hanji's eyes had flown open the moment she had heard Levi's voice say "Clean."

"Noooo!" She shrieked, jerking out of his grip and causing him to step back with a grimace at her decibel level. "Those are organized! Don't-" She cut off suddenly when she realized the short corporal was just standing there, arms crossed, looking slightly bemused. "You're not really going to clean up all my notes are you?" She asked with a horrified expression. "They really are organized!"

Levi looked skeptical. Hanji rushed to explain, not realizing he had only said it to wake her up. "I found something interesting in a blood sample from one of the 104th soldiers and I'm trying to figure out what exactly it means. The colored papers are a new color coding system I'm using. Green is for Eren, red for Mikasa-that's the soldier I'm intrigued with by the way-the yellow is for generic titans, black for deviants, blue is for you..." Levi's eyebrow twitched at that.

"Shitty Glasses, did you just say me? Why on earth am I?.." He paused and glared at her. "Wait. How do you have a blood sample of MINE?"

Hanji grinned nervously. "I got it awhile ago. No big deal. Anyways, there's something fascinating about soldier Ackerman's blood. That's Mikasa, by the way." Levi nodded, slightly exasperated with her explanation. "At first I thought it was something similar to Eren's, but it's totally different. And it's not similar to what little I've been able to research of titans either. But it does have some similarities to yours. Is there a possibility that you two could be related? It would explain how you're both so adept at fighting titans, the speed and agility." She looked at him curiously. "I don't suppose you know where exactly your descendants are from?"

Levi's expressions had transitioned from annoyed, exasperated, curious and now to thoughtful. He shrugged at her look. "Not really. Who our old folk are and came from isn't exactly important when in the slums." He raised a hand to hold off more of her conversation. "I happen to know from Moblit that you've been barely sleeping and eating due to this new idea of yours, and that means you are definitely not bathing. I brought food, eat. Then go take a bath and get some real sleep." Levi gave her a pointed look, causing her to turn slightly red and sheepish. "You gotta take care of yourself when we aren't on missions, if you're sleep deprived because of your own stupidity, don't expect anyone to come rescue you." At this, Levi turned on his heel and walked to the door, pausing once he opened it. He looked back at Hanji. She had already started reaching for the sandwich, knowing the futility of arguing with him.

"Hanji."

She froze, sandwich halfway to her mouth. "Levi?"

"Maybe once you're rested I'll come over to listen to your theories. But bath first. You stink." The door clicked shut behind him, before Hanji could reply.


End file.
